Operation Baby Formation
by Bacibear
Summary: UPDATE: Chapter 1 has been completely re-written. This story now as an established Densi, and follows their journey in the crazy and stressful adventures of baby making.


**I would like to thank everyone who gave great reviews and prompted me to keep going. I was very disappointed, by the accusation, but have decided to ignore it as the comments from those who appreciated the story outweighed those of a negative nature. In order to keep the "creep" away I have decided to rewrite my first chapter and start my story a few chapters in from where I wanted. This now starts with an established Densi, and was where I was going in the first place. Thank you once again, and I apologize for the drama.**

Deeks walks into the locker room at a quickened pace, looks around and finally sits on a bench with a bug sigh.

"What's wrong?" Callen asks both him and Sam waiting for his reply.

"I'm trying to hide from Kensi."

"What did you do now?" Sam replies with a smirk.

"Nothing just need a little space" Deeks can't tell them what's going on since he promised Kensi they would keep it a secret until the outcome was certain.

Suddenly the locker room door opens and all three can here Kensi.

"Deeks, are you in there?"

"Good Luck!" Callen says as he starts walking out.

"He'll need it!" Sam replies following Callen.

"Oh, hey!" Kensi says acknowledging the two agents leaving, "Deeks, why are you avoiding me?"

Deeks looks around to make sure no one is listening.

"Kensi, I know you're ovulating. I get it, but the boys need a break. Haven't you ever heard of the phrase to much of a good thing?"

"We've been trying for months and nothing has happened. We can't give up now."

"I'm not saying we give up. I just need at least one day to recover. It's the same thing every month. You say you're ovulating and we go on a non-stop sex binge for three days. Your putting too much pressure on my soldiers, give them a break!"

"Fine, one night, but we NEED to continue tomorrow!" Kensi says in a huff and walks out of the locker room.

"Lord help me!" Deeks thinks out loud with his eyes raised to the ceiling.

* * *

Kensi heads to OPS thinking it may be time to get another female opinion. She knows they said they would keep it a secret, but she's going out of her mind. Maybe talking with Nell will put her mind at ease.

"Hey Nell!" Kensi walks in with a smile.

"Hey Kens! What's up?"

"Oh nothing much, just wanted to know if maybe you could join me for lunch. I have a personal matter that I would like your opinion on, but would much rather discuss outside of the office."

"Sounds good, let me grab my bag."

The two head to the garage trying to figure out where they want to dine. As they pass the bullpen Deeks looks over at Kensi with his head tilted and his eyebrows lifted.

"You look like Monty!" Sam says as he starts to laugh at Deeks expression.

Deeks just shakes it off and wonders what the two girls are up too. Maybe it's time to discuss his situation with the guys. He may have promised, but his sanity and sex drive are in jeopardy.

"Hey, I have an issue that I need your opinion on, but I need it to stay confidential. Agreed?"

"We have to hear the issue first. I don't agree to anything I don't have details on first." Callen replies with a smirk

"Fine, but I am only telling you because I am at the end of my rope."

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise?" Sam says sarcastically

"Yes and no. Kensi and I are trying to have a baby, but she's driving me crazy. We've been trying for a couple of months, and since every test has come back negative she's been in a panic. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm sexed out! There's no fun, no working into it, just let's go!"

Sam and Callen try to comprehend what Deeks just revealed to them. They pause for quite a while, not with shock or disbelief, but something. They never thought the young liaison would ever say he was "sexed out" especially with the girl he has been chasing for years.

"C'mon guys, say something!" Deeks pleads.

Callen finally breaks the silence. "Let me get this straight. You and Kensi are trying to have little ninja assassins. So far no bun in the oven and you're sexed out. I'm not sure what to say. What about you?"

"I'm still stuck on the baby part." Sam says with a confused look "How were you two planning on raising a child while working in this field?"

"We have a plan. But that's beside the point. How do I calm Kensi down and get things back to the way they were? How do I slow her down?"

"Your guess is as good as ours. I don't think anyone has tried to slow Kensi down." Callen replies sincerely

"Thanks, you guys are a big help!"

* * *

Meanwhile at lunch, Kensi and Nell finish ordering their meal.

"So what's this personal matter you need to discuss?" Nell questions

"Ok here it goes. Deeks and I are trying to have a baby. But as of right now nothing has happened, and not for a lack of trying. He seems to be getting overwhelmed and looks like he might want to quit trying. How do I keep him from backing out of the plan?"

"Wow!" Nell processes what Kensi just said and the analyst in her starts to wake up. "How long have you been trying?"

"A couple of months"

"Kensi, it's not like it's going to happen right away. Contrary to public belief it is not that easy to get pregnant, based on your age, if you are still unable to conceive in a year, than I would worry. You're putting too much pressure on Deeks. Slow it down, wine and dine him, tease and torture him. That will get him back to the old Deeks." Nell says with a mischievous smile.

"I like where you're going with this. I knew talking to you would make me feel better! Thanks, Nell!"

"Anytime, but I want to be the first to know when things finally do work out. Well after Deeks of course!"

"You got it!"

The two start to laugh as the waiter arrives with their lunch.

Nell picks up her glass, "To future ninja assassins!"

Kensi picks up hers "To future ninja assassins!"

The two clink their glasses and take swigs of their soda. They are on the clock after all.

**I hope you enjoyed, and please review. I am also looking for CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Not accusation or rude comments.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
